


White angels with black blood

by Iamacarrot



Series: Help, Villainous has taken over mah soul [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: All of dem, But he can also be a badass, But that's my opinion, Do they speak Spanish in this AU too?, Dr. Slug is very susceptible to becoming jealous, Especially Dr. Slug, He refuses to admit that though, Heroic AU belongs to TheMcNobody, Heroic au, I guess White Hat is slightly OOC?, I'm just gonna make them do so in this fic anyways, M/M, Since he's already REALLY unpredictable as is, So he has no true personality to me, White Hat is a creampuff, White Hat is a flirt as well, Who gets all da mens and wamens, can't forget that, i dunno, maybe not, smut in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Well, here it is! The thing that absolutely NO ONE asked for! A bunch of drabbles showing how White Hat can be the most horrifically underestimated, yet understandably adorable flirt in the world! Whilst also managing to make Slug jealous.





	White angels with black blood

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to whoever can guess who I referenced in here. X3

White Hat hummed a happy tune as he walked through the corridor of his mansion, a large smile on his face as he head outside, and straight to the lab in which his companions were located. "Hello all!" White Hat shouted, smile never faltering, even when Slug and 6.0.6 groaned in annoyance. "As you all know, today is October 5th. Soooooo, as is every 5th day of the month-" "Hell yeah! It's fuckin' payday!" Slug shouted, pitching the excitement level of everyone else. White Hat chuckled, slightly scolding Slug for his language and handing each worker their paycheck. Each employee smiled widely, all too excited to use their money for tools, music, and unicorn plushies. "And, as you all know, WITH your paycheck, comes your gratitude gift!" White Hat added, earning scowls and groans from Slug and 6.0.6, who despised the demon's stupid tradition of useless gift giving. Clemencia, on the other hand, bounced in excitement, waiting for her gift, which was most likely something along the unicorn statue lines as it always was.

Well, come to it, and she was correct, squealing in joy as she ran off to her room with her newest statue of a majestic blue unicorn with a pink mane and tail. Chuckling, White Hat handed 6.0.6 his gift, the bear sneering at the little ball. About to throw it away, the bear noticed a small button, pressing it and gasping happily as was suddenly covered in spikes, the perfect toy for sharpening teeth and building pain tolerance. Grunting in only slight annoyance, 6.0.6 placed the ball in his mouth and trudged off into his corner, chewing on the contraption happily. Finally, looking down at Slug, White Hat smiled. "Slug, I am happy to announce that you are going to receive a 5% raise! I am impressed by your good work, and I hope you continue doing so well!" the eldritch cheered, turning heel and walking off, a small skip in his step.

Raising a brow in sudden confusion, Slug tried to comprehend what he'd just witnessed. His boss... gave him a raise? Not a stupid picture frame or a useless article of clothing, but a raise. Now, Slug wasn't complaining, as he loved to earn money, but, for not doing anything spectacular? He barely did half of what he was asked to correctly or without turning it into a weapon of mass destruction! Shaking his head, Slug decided to ignore it, huffing as he returned to his work.

Later that night, at dinner, Slug watched as White Hat hummed as he ate, something he normally did, but... not with as much enthusiasm as now. Was White Hat... MOCKING him?? Slug shook his head. 'You're being delusional you idiot! That nerd is too nice to do something like that.' Slug thought, rolling his eyes as White Hat began to recall some news. "Oh! I suddenly remembered! I have the perfect trip planned for us! On Friday, we are going to a Hero convention! Where we can meet some of the greatest heroes in the world!" White Hat cheered. Flug scoffed, poking at his food as he thought of how stupid the idea was. "Oh, you don't have to go if you don't want to doctor! In fact, you can stay here! 6.0.6, if you don't want to go either, both of you can watch over the house!" White Hat chimed, raising a brow as the bear choked on his drink, panting as he registered what he was just told.

Along with 6.0.6, Clemencia and Slug went wide eyed, staring at White Hat as if he'd just said that he'd mercilessly killed someone without reason. "What did you just say?" Clemencia asked, worried that White Hat had become sick, or that he'd had something funny placed in his food. "I just said that Dr. Slug could stay home if he wanted." White Hat repeated, shrugging. "Like hell I will! I'm GOING to that convention! And you're NOT gonna stop me!" Slug hissed, standing up. "Okay? That's great! Umm... why don't we all get well rested then?" White Hat asked nervously, a bit frightened by his companions' off-putting attitudes. Said companions nodded slowly, rushing down to the lab as if their lives depended on it. "He's sick, I call it! He's gonna die!" Clemencia sobbed. Slug scowled, the thought of those words being true hitting him like a brick. "He's gonna die, and it'll be our fault, because we didn't know how to save him! Well, I guess we'd better plan the funeral... so, what should his tombstone say? "Best boss in the world, see you in limbo", or "He was a great... whatever he was"?!" Clemencia wailed.

6.0.6 roared, disturbed by this new train of thought. In fact, NONE of the workers wanted to think of what was wrong with their master, that term never used until now. "Calm down Clemencia! He's NOT dying! He's probably just tired or something..." Slug shouted, his mind running a mile a minute. "I hope you're right, or else, I'm gonna kill you, and then I'm gonna kill myself, and 6.0.6 can fend for himself until a hunter shoots him down!" Clemencia shouted, not even flinching at the bear's offended roar. "Alright, alright, look! I'll go talk to him, and I'll see what's wrong. I'll come back down, and explain to you that everything is perfectly fine! Idiots..." Slug huffed, muttering the last part to himself as he walked up to White Hat's office, knocking on the large, showy doors that blocked the entrance.

"Come In!" White Hat responded, smiling widely as Slug walked in, an unimpressed look on his face. "Is... something wrong, Dr. Slug?" White Hat asked, watching as Slug walked up to him. "Yes, 'Sir', something is undoubtedly wrong! Actually, more than something. EVERYTHING is wrong!" Slug shouted. White Hat tilted his head in confusion, not fully understanding why Slug was so upset. "How is it, that you've managed to throw everyone off today?! I mean, this morning, at dinner, come on!" Slug huffed. "Oh! Why Doctor! If you wanted a higher raise, you need only ask!" White Hat replied happily, taking a step back as Slug fumed. "I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MONEY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

"Language, Doctor! There is no need for that type of childish outburst!" White Hat scolded lightly, becoming concerned for the scientist in question. "I don't fucking care!" Slug shouted, freezing as White Hat placed the back of his hand on his bag, frowning lightly. "Doctor Slug, are you sure that you haven't been breathing in too many chemicals?" White Hat asked, whimpering as Slug pushed him to the ground, leering over him. "What the HELL is wrong with you?! I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you, and you're accusing ME of being sick!" Slug roared. White Hat sniffled, a sad look crossing his face as tears began forming at the corners of his eyes. Sighing, Slug backed off, allowing White Hat to tremble for a few seconds on the floor before standing and nervously dusting himself off.

Looking down to the side, Slug muttered before looking back up at White Hat, crossing his arms expectantly. "I don't understand what you want from me doctor..." White Hat sadly said, twiddling his fingers together. "Of course you don't, because any time you do something out of the ordinary, you pretend it never happened, and leave us confused as hell..." Slug complained. Knitting his brows, White Hat thought back to that morning and dinner, trying to think of what he'd done out of character, but remembering nothing. "This morning. When you were giving gifts? You didn't give me some stupid or useless piece of crap that you normally do. You just... gave me a raise. And, at dinner, you didn't beg me to come with you to that stupid convention! You just... blew me off..." Slug explained. White Hat stood, slowly realizing the situation... and bursting into laughter.

Slug jumped, looking up at White Hat with a disturbed look. "What are YOU laughing at?!" Slug asked angrily, balling his hands into fists. "Oh dear doctor! You get upset so easily!" White Hat giggled, calming down before placing a hand on Slug's shoulder, earning him Slug's infamous 'Don't touch me, I'm gonna kill you, I'm gonna destroy you.' look, and ignoring it. "Slug, I wasn't trying to be off-putting in any way! I was simply trying to create suspense for YOUR present!" White Hat explained. "What?" Slug asked. "Well, I was hoping that you could wait until later on, but..." White Hat hummed, lifting Slug's bag up quickly, slamming his lips onto the scientists suddenly. Slug grunted, being taken completely by surprise and stiffening, as he had NO idea how to react. Staying that way for a few seconds, Slug began to understand that he was being kissed, scowling and pushing his boss back. White Hat giggled, wiping his mouth off and smiling, a light blue blush appearing on his face.

Slug sputtered, blushing madly out of embarrassment and anger as he began spewing out curses and rants. "How DARE you?! I am an evil scientist who deserves to be feared! I shouldn't be pulled into kissing sessions with a huge, soft, idiot like you!" Slug hissed. "Oh Papi, you hurt my feelings." White Hat mock whined, pouting playfully, smiling as Slug's blush grew impossibly large, sliding down his neck as he stormed off, flipping the eldritch off all the way out. "Sorry Doctor! Maybe some other night!" White Hat shouted, snickering as he got a disturbed yell in response. "It's nice to have a little fun every once in a while..." White Hat sighed happily, walking over to his oversized desk and grabbing the intercom.

Meanwhile, Slug slammed the lab door open, mumbling profusely as he suddenly started working. "Umm, Slug? What did you find out?" Clemencia asked, 6.0.6 following after her, a bored expression overtaking his face as he knew that the demon was not dying. "Hah! You want to know what I found out?! Well, I FOUND OUT, that, that little BITCH of a demon-" "Oh Doctor Sluuuuuuug, I wouldn't call me names just yet, as you don't know what I'm capable of~ I might have to dock your pay! I don't want to do that for such a great scientist!" White Hat purred over the intercom, though, it seemed that Slug was the only one who heard the seductive tone to White Hat's voice, as Clemencia sighed in relief, taking her bosses tone as normal, and 6.0.6 walked off. "Ugh... living with you people is a nightmare..." Slug grumbled, continuing to work, noticing the subtle rise of his neck hairs as he felt the overbearing presence of a creature looming over him. "Especially you... you kinky bastard..."


End file.
